My La Push Diary
by HanMcCoy
Summary: When Danny moves away to live with her aunt, what will she find in La Push that will change her life forever?
1. Like A Goodbye Gift

**This is my diary. This diary is to keep track of what happens when I go to La Push to live with my Aunt. Oh, by the way, I hate my aunt. She's a bitch. **

_About Me:_

_Name: Danny Cook_

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: 17/11/94_

_Sex: No thank you diary. But, I'm a girl._

_Address: Haven't actually learnt it yet, La Push._

_Write a little about yourself:_

_I want to die._

_Actually, I think I might die from eating too much chocolate, or, I'll get run over by a bus. _

* * *

_**March 3**__**rd**_

Today was interesting, even though I'm not in La Push yet, I still have a week to go, my mother gave me a goodbye cake. I still have no idea why, seeing as I'm still here. My mums the normal type, nothing interesting. So, that's why I still have no idea why she got me the cake.

She also got me the CD I've wanted for ages. Like a goodbye gift. But I don't get that either. Anyway, I'll just tell you now, I'm probably going to waffle a lot in here. By waffle (in case I ever read this, then forget what I mean by it.) is just say loads of random stuff about, well, random stuff. Like the goodbye stuff. I could've just said today I did whatever I did, but I didn't start with that just to make this longer.

Anyway, today I woke up found my mum waiting with that goodbye cake, and the CD (the CD by the way is Dookie) had a strange conversation about plane safety. Personally, I think she thought I was leaving tonight. I then had toast with jam on it. I'm stick thin, but I eat like a pig. I bet my insides are actually dead, but, oh well. If I feel like eating chocolate, I'll find some and eat it.

I got dressed and went out to go drag my best friend, Evie out of her bed so we could go to school. I hate school. Just because me and Evie, and our other friends, John and Beccy are slightly different (by that I mean, were quite ummm… emoish, scene ect. and the rest are all jocks and cheerleader types.) they have to make fun of us. Not that I take any notice, it's that all the teachers think were dumb. And were in top set. Jesus, not fair much?

So, me and Evie got to school, we walk because I live two minutes away from her, and she lives two minutes away from the school. So, yeah, we got to school, waited until John and Beccy got here in the car with their dad. (oh, their twins by the way) School was shit. Just like always. The slag's who think their 'oh so pretty!' decided that they were going to throw a bucket of water over my head. Yay! And, guess who got in trouble. Yeah. Me. This is how it went:

Miss: _"That's no way to dress for school young lady. Actually, that's no way to dress ever. Young girls should dress in pretty skirts and dresses in bright colours. Not your black clothes." _

Me: _"Oh yeah? What colour are my jeans?" _

Miss: "_Bright blue, I know, but, I said skirts and dresses. Like Shelby here." _Shelby is the one who threw the water over me.

Me: _"Excuse me if I'm right, but, I've just had a bloody bucket of water thrown at me! And she's the fucking bitch who threw it at me!" _I got detention. For a month. Damn schools forgotten I'm leaving Next Wednesday. I'm actually quite tempted to borrow Beccy's hot pink, light blue and dark purple tutu for school tomorrow.

Anyway, after that, we ate our dinner, me still wet, my hair, being its awesome hair it is, dried perfectly straight. And obviously, Shelby just had to trip up by me, and cover me in chips.

Honestly, I thought stuff like this only ever happened on tv.

I went to the police after school, to tell them all that's happened. Here's what they said: "I'm sorry Daniel, but, we cannot do anything, tell one of your teachers about it." And with that, I lost it.

"You think I haven't already tried that! They all fucking hate me! Today, I had a bucket of water thrown over me, and I got in trouble for not dressing like the fucking bitch who did that to me! Then, she threw chips at me, by pretending to trip, because she jealous of my hair!" I shouted in the guys face. That was quite funny actually, he really seemed like he wanted to help me. Especially when he said:

"I'm sorry. But, you know, you could get her back. I'll stop you from getting into trouble." I fucking love this guy.

Anyway, I have to wait until tomorrow, and when she does something, I have to leave school immediately and go see him. Funny thing is, I still don't know his name.

_**March 4**__**th**_

Today, I ended up going back to see the guy, who's name is Officer Guy. Who's last name is Guy? Honestly, that's just a little strange, right? Sad thing is, I left school at 8:55ish. School starts at 9:10. The little bitch. Honest. This is the conversation me and Officer Guy had:

Officer Guy:_ "Why do you think she does this to you?"_

Me: _"Because, well, I'm not a cheerleader like her, and I don't look up to her like most of the people in school do. She's jealous of my hair, I was having a piss when she and her 'friend' walked into the bathroom. She said 'Oh my god, have you seen that emo bitches hair? It's dead straight. Lucky bitch.' And, she used to like my friend John, but, he hates her. She blames that on me."_

Officer Guy: _"Oh. Well, that's bad, anyway, here's what we do. I can ask the school for safety reasons all the locker codes, tell you hers, you put something like vodka in it, then, when we come around to check, I'll find it. Now, I know I shouldn't do that, but, I'm a cool officer you see." _At that I nodded. _"I was bullied at school from a jock. I'm actually only 23 and I still dress like you." _Changed my mind that did, not cool, but the best. _"So, wanna do it?"_

Me: _"Hell yes."_

So, he said I'd have to wait until Friday, but that's only tomorrow anyway. But he said because my locker is near hers, he's gonna ask to see me, then put it there himself. I do love this Guy.

What happened to you to make you leave at that time, I hear myself ask when I read over this again? Well, the little douche (And when I say little, I mean it. I'm 5' 8" and she's like 4' 9") tripped me up, took a photo, and is planning on putting it on the web. Not that I care, but she told a teacher that I was the one who tripped her up, and started crying in front of him.

I haven't told you why I'm moving away to La Push have I?

It's because my mum can't handle me. She thinks my aunt can.

* * *

_Please R&R, This is my first FanFic._  
_Hope you enjoyed it :)_


	2. Come To My Office Please

_**March 5**__**th**_

Today was amazing. Obviously I'm not going to tell anyone about what me and Officer Guy did, because, people would get me killed, then my best friends, even though they love me, and they still would love me, would think I'm just a little obsessed with revenge. But I'm not. I've always tried to ignore her, but that's just low saying I tripped her up. I actually can't wait for her to put that photo wherever she'll put it, cause I've asked Evie to tell our head teacher to go on the website, and see that, actually, she tripped me up that day.

So, anyway, this is what happened.

_Fist Period: _Me and John were sat in English, he could see I was excited, asked why, and I said I 'can't say, sorry.' Then, Officer Guy knocks on the door, and asks if he can see me about my locker. Everyone in the class 'Ooooh'ed obviously, and I said to the whole class, 'It's about the idiot who broke it. Idiots.' That got me another day of detention. So, he opened her locker, and put the vodka in her locker. And, we walked away. As I walked back into class, the teacher said 'What did the Officer say to you.' Expecting me to have had something bad in there, or, just that I got in trouble, so, I sat down and replied 'They want to fix it for me. Better than what the head said. You're just going to have to tuff it.' See why I hate school? I've had loads of things stolen.

_Sixth Period (Just after dinner.):_ We were working quietly in art, when the head comes on the intercom, "_Would Shelby Harris come to my office please." _But, sadly, she didn't take art. But, after around fifteen minutes, the head came back on, _"Would Daniel Cook come to my office please." _So, obviously, not good. All in all, Shelby had tried to blame me, saying I planted it in her locker when I went out there, so I said that I was talking to Officer Guy about my _broken_ (I put a really big emphasises on broken) locker, so, because everyone hates me, she had to get him in the office. Obviously, he said 'No, we talked about how it broke, and I said I'll try and get it fixed after she said she had had people stealing things from inside.' Then obviously my head went all goody-goody 'You've never told me it was broken or things were being taken.' And I have many times.

So, in the end, my detention for calling everyone idiots was lifted, and my lockers going to be fixed, and Shelby's been suspended from school for a week. I would say that's good, a week without her, but I'm skipping school next week anyway.

_**March 7**__**th**_

Normally, I pile all my homework onto Sundays, and I hate them. But this one was fine. Because I'm going away Wednesday, I don't give a shit. I can get in enough trouble as I want. I bet they don't even remember that I'm moving to the school in La Push anyway.

Today, I've done nothing. Well, I've uploaded three new CD's to iTunes, then onto my iPod. One being the one I got from my mum. I'm not looking forward to going. It's not the plane ride, or being somewhere new, it's having to live with my aunt. And not being able to go out with Evie, Beccy and John on the weekends. I would've gone out this weekend, but, it turns out, I have to pack. Not that I've done it. My mum thinks I have. But I'm going to do it Wednesday. My mum said I can have Wednesday off, but I have to go to school Monday and Tuesday. Bitch.

_**March 10**__**th**_

It's the morning. I always write at night, but, I thought, oh, tonight I'll be on a plane. And I forgot to write the past two days. Oops.

Monday was crap. John fell in PE over Beccy's foot, he thought he had broken his foot. Turns out, he has. Poor dude. I used to love climbing trees, me and Beccy's fave things do to when we were like eight. We've fallen out of loads, but neither of us has ever broken a bone in our bodies. John and Evie on the other hand… I think they have an injury every week. I need to shower. Back now. Not that you'll notice anyway.

Anyway… Today I'm planning to pack, and relax before I leave at seven tonight. The flight isn't a long one, so I'm really happy bout that. Sometimes, you get quite long flights like 5 hours, but they don't give you all the cool stuff you get on the like 12 hour flights. I've done a little research on La Push yesterday after school. It rains. A lot. Not that I mind. That's about all I got. Mostly due to the fact that my mum decided she was going to turn our internet off. I hate her.

* * *

_Thanks to Sbett who reviewed my last chapter _:'D


	3. How Lucky Am I?

_**March 11**__**th**_

Okay, it's like one in the morning, and my aunt thinks I'm asleep. She's watching some crap on the tv. I hope she let's me watch anything I want. I hope she has good music channels. She said that the school said I have until March the 19th off of school. Then it's the weekend, so I'm back to school on the 22nd. I'm planning on spending today exploring the beach and local shops. Not that I bet there's any.

My aunt has changed. She seems a whole lot nicer. But I bet she'll be a bitch again in a week.

_**March 11**__**th**__**, again.**_

So, it's the night now. And I'm going to say this; some of the La Push boys are weird, and hot. I woke at 9 in the morning, discovered that my aunts fave breakfast cereal was mine as well. Mum never let me have it at home. Damn her. So, we talked over breakfast, I found out she has a job, and that's why she's happier than the last time I saw her. No one had told me she had just been fired. What an awesome impression to leave with. She works in a shop in Forks. Forks is a town near here apparently. She's working from 4 in the afternoon, till 1 in the morning except Thursday and Sunday. I was texting Evie, Beccy and John all day, they obviously miss me. They never really bothered to text me before, even though we all had unlimited texts.

I was down at the beach today, and I met this really nice guy called Embry. He is really nice looking. He has naturally black hair, and really dark eyes. That's what I want. Instead of this gay light brown hair and blue eyes. I mean, my eyes aren't even a nice bright blue, their a dull blue, kind of grey. I'm meeting up with him tomorrow, he said he'd bring his friends with him, so I could make friends with them.

I wonder what their like? Are they going to be like him? Or be pale like me?

_**March 12**__**th**_

Whoa. I met the most beautiful person ever today. He was the youngest of Embry's friends, only 16. But, I'm only 15, so, who cares? He has black hair, dark eyes just like Embry and the rest of them, but, there's just something in them, that makes it hard to look away from. His name's Seth.

Today, we all went to first beach, and because it was a school day, no one was there. I asked Seth why he wasn't in school, and he said its cause he doesn't go. They don't mind me being… what I am. Seth actually seems to really like it. He listens to the same kind of music. That just makes him a whole lot more… I don't know… just… lush. I said I had to go to school Monday the 22nd, and they said that that just sucks. I agree. Why doesn't he go to school? What does he do that means he doesn't have to go to a hell-hole every day? It's not fair. At all.

I leant all the names of his friends who I met today, there's: Embry, Seth, Jake, Quil and Leah. Leah is Seth's sister. Embry said that's not all of them. That kinda scares me how many friends they can have, and still be that close. Anyway, turns out that Seth's fave band happens to be mine too. The Blackout.

They all showed me around today. Sadly, Quil thought I was 'too young' to understand the innuendos he kept saying about me and Seth. After I heard he spends most of his time with a three year old, I couldn't help but think I was more 'sexually mature' than him. And I've never had a boyfriend. Anyway, today, because they showed me around, I found the local shop, the other apparently secret beach. So, yeah, I didn't actually find much.

Tomorrow, Seth wants to take me to Forks, he says they have a better shop, mechanic, hospital ect. I can't wait .

(Whoa. First time I've ever used a smiley. That boy is doing stuff to my head.)

_**March 13**__**th**_

Today was… amazing. Just purely amazing. This morning, I had a txt from Beccy that said _Shelby came to mine today, wondering where you was. I said you had moved away. She said 'thank god' but then asked me why you had put vodka in her locker, so I said, she never did, you're just an alcoholic. And slammed the door in her face. *hi 5*. Xx _I love my friends. After "hi 5"ing her back, Seth knocked for me. My aunt sent him up, thinking I was up. I was still in bed, half asleep.

"Hey. I'm coming in, kay?" He had said.

"What?" Was my reply, then he walked in.

"Oh, I'm… uh… sorry, I thought… you were…up." He had stammered. Even though I was kinda asleep, I still thought he was incredibly cute.

"Oh, that's okay. Just, here." I said, as I patted a part of my bed. He looked like he really wanted to just climb in with me, but, he also looked a little worried about what my aunt would think. "C'mon Seth. Just put your ass on my bed." He sighed in defeat, and sat. I moved closer to him, and he put his arms around me. _How lucky am I?! _We talked for an hour about some music, **(Note to self, if you can get him '**_**Start Something' **_**get it.) **and then, he told me why he wasn't in school. "My dad died, around a year ago. My mum needs someone in the house with her. Leah works, we think that our mum would break down if she's left alone too long. And anyway, when I need a job, Jake will open a mechanics shop, and we'll all work there." He laughed. He has the most amazing laugh ever. So, after I showered, and got dressed, we went out, sadly, neither of us had a car. My aunt had left a note saying she'd gone shopping, and Leah had their family car. In the end Seth ended up stealing the keys to Jake's 'Rabbit', I met his dad, Billy, and we drove up to Forks.

Seth showed me where the hospital was, a better grocery shop, a dentist, this 'awesome' bus stop, this take away place, and the school. I asked him why he showed me where the school was, he said 'Why not?' So, after we decided that we'd better go back, we actually ran into Jake. He didn't care that we had taken his care, he was more concerned over where he had parked it. Anyway, then me and Seth got takeaway pizza, went back to mine, and talked all night.

* * *

_Thanks to the two of you who reviewed, Sbett, Cat. (I can't remember how to spell all of your name. I don't remember things at all. :D)  
Review? _:'D


	4. Tonight's Like a Right Hook

_**March 14**__**th**__** (The Blackout) **_

I'm going to add whatever band I'm listening to at the top, so when I look back over it, I can see what I used to listen to. Anyway, today, I didn't see Seth. I ran into Jake as I was taking a walk down to the beach.  
"Hey Jake! You seen Seth?"  
"No, sorry!"  
Turns out, he had to go somewhere with his mum. Today just dragged on. I mean, I've explored some of the woods, gone food shopping with my aunt before she went to see some friend of hers. I really miss someone. I just don't know who. I know I miss Beccy, John and Evie. I actually miss my mum. But, there's someone else. I just can't think of who. I just started texting Seth, he got my number from my aunt. I'll write what we say.  
Seth: _Hey Danny, it's Seth. You okay? xx  
_Me: _Hi. Yeah, you? How'd you get my number? x  
_Seth: _I'm fine thanks. Missing someone. Your aunt. She's real nice. xx  
_Me: _Oooh, who? ;) She is isn't she? :L x  
_Seth: _I don't have to tell you… :D Yeah :) x  
_Me: _Aww, c'mon. No fair!  
_Seth: _I fight dirty. "Tonight's like a right-hook, knock you off your feet."  
_Me: _We're fighting?  
_Seth: _No, but you no what I mean :P Night :) x  
_Me: _Was that ATL? And Nighty night x  
_Seth: _Yes. xx  
_It's me he's missing. I know it. I'm missing him too, I've just realized. Not nice.

_**March 17**__**th**__** (Hey Monday)**_

Sorry I haven't written… Seth's slept over. Monday morning, I met up with Embry, Jake and Nessie, and they asked what I'm doing tonight, and I said 'nothing, I have no life'. After the guys took ten minutes to take the piss out of me, they finally said, 'Sorry, okay, well, Seth hasn't got anywhere to sleep for the next few days, Leah's going away with their mum, and no-one trusts him on his own. How would you like to have a little _sleep-over_?' Good friends? I think so. (I'm smiling like a weirdo right now.)

So, Monday night, me and Seth made his bed on the sofa, but, by Tuesday night, he had moved up to my bed. He's out now, doing something for Billy, but he'll be back soon. Even though we've slept in the same bed, we still haven't kissed. That's just sad. It's what I dream about every night. Always.

Anyway, today, me and Seth (before he left) went to the cliffs, he said this is where he's brining me Friday night after he takes me to dinner. (!) !  
I don't know what to do at the moment. I'm just useless. Waiting for him. This is just stupid.

_**March 18**__**th**_

When Seth came… home?... anyway… when he got back, we talked until 3 in the morning, when he suddenly feel asleep. Poor guy. I'm writing this as he's sleeping next to me, so yeah, it's about half three in the morning. I think I'll stop until tonight, cause he's going home home today. Jeez, how the days have flown. I only have like four days until school. How stupid is that?

_**March 18**__**th**__** (There For Tomorrow)**_

Whoa. Today was the best day of my life. Me and Seth kissed. Loads. I think that's actually all we did today, and I can't even start to explain how it feels. It's just amazing. So, yeah, short entry, but, important right?

_**March 20**__**th**__** (VersaEmerge)**_

So, today's Saturday, and I have school on Monday. My aunt took me and Seth shopping today for folders and shit for school. Seth said that's the schools shit. And that they've changed it so we use "year…" like in the UK. But that's okay, I still know what's going on…. I think. I'm going to be in year 10. Seth would be in year 11.  
Last night was amazing. Seth took me to a little italian resturant, (My fave) and then we spent the night on the cliffs, just the two of us, talking. He said they normally have a bonfire there every friday, but because lots of them were away, they decided not to.

Anyway, today, when we had our dinner, I had this pasta thing, and I had a spoon/fork thing, and because me and my friends are different, we decided long ago not to call them "sporks" but to call them "foons". So, Seth was making fun of me, so I said 'Shut up or I'll stab you with my foon.' He just laughed at me. So I stabbed him. I made him bleed too. I just laughed at him then. He stayed over tonight, so me and Seth came upstairs and talked, then had a really nice make-out session. He said he'd take me out tomorrow, just me and him, to the cliffs. He said he had something to tell me. I can't wait!

* * *

_Sorry it's short, but I have exams soon, so I really need to revise :/  
STUPID SCHOOL!  
Review? :) x_


End file.
